1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates in general to a game with throw pieces and more particularly to a game having a variable target and throw pieces which can adhere to each other upon contact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has a host of games which involve projectiles of one form or another and a target For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,902 issued to Foster et al, shows an action game in which balls covered with hook and loop material are thrown at discs having the same material on the outside. If the ball strikes the disc in a flush manner, the disc sticks to the ball and a game can be played using the discs as points. It may be useful to contrast this patent with the present invention. The present invention, unlike Foster et al, allows for the players to determine boundary zones on a target surface and assign those zones point values. This variable target element allows a degree of creativity from the players in shaping the boundaries of the game which is not present in the known prior art. In an alternative embodiment, the target includes an upright member and base member which can result in the target tipping over on being struck by a throw piece. The degree of sensitivity to tipping over is controlled by the player. In summary, as will become clear in the following description, a challenging, safe, and fun game is provided which is distinct from the prior art.